


Prompt: Wizards hate to see bad parenting

by mewwwwwcats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Original Fiction, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwwwwcats/pseuds/mewwwwwcats
Summary: Prompt from sharingwritingprompts.tumblr.comI like this, there may be more.





	

It starts as a sigh, then drags on into a frustrated groan, then a petulant whine.

“Morgana, seriously?” Beo looks at her, eyebrows raised incredulously.

Morgana finally cuts off the whine. Her breath control is astounding. “There’s another stupid-” she stands up, “fucking-” slams her book shut, “idiotic-” pulls on her robe, tearing the sleeve. “Neglectful parent,” she finishes with a grumble. 

“Poor you, such an inconvenience.” 

“It’s _highly ___inconvenient!” Morgana is exasperated, grabbing items at random and stuffing them into her satchel. “I am _minutes ___away from a breakthrough! I’m certain of it! If I just could try half a milliliter more of distilled fairy blood-” she looks longingly back at her work table, where a beaker sat bubbling over what appeared to be a lit bunsen burner with no gas hook up, a microscope (with more feathers than seems necessary attached), and inumerable notebooks, pencils, and academic looking texts were scattered.

__Beo rolls his eyes. “You’re always minutes from a breakthrough. This child clearly needs help now.”_ _

__Morgana scoffs. “I’m sure it would be fine for another hour or so . . . just long enough to see the effects of coagulants on the moonstone, and then-”_ _

__“And then nothing! You would never remember to check on the child, just go now, Morgana. Your hypothesis can wait. Human children usually can’t. And even if they can, you have to do your part to preserve the treaty. Our well being as a community relies on everyone doing their part. Including you.” Beo drags her away from the cauldron towards the door. “I for one am not going into hiding like some plague-ridden medieval warlock because of your strange distaste for children, so go!” He shoves Morgana through the door, shuts it and locks it. Then chuckles once again that the wizard least fond of children was assigned to protect them as part of their agreement with the humans._ _


End file.
